


Storytime

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Funtime Freddy wants a bedtime,simple enough..maybe not simple than that.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Funtime Freddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Storytime

Micheal wasn’t sure how Freddy found out about bedtime stories.

Whether he overheard conversation from other workers or it was just builted into his programming,he had begun being pretty insistent on having bedtimes stories,Micheal didn’t exactly understand why out of nowhere he suddenly wanted it. He didn’t have many stories growing up but in his free time he found some old stories that used to belong to his brother.

It came to no surprise at all that Freddy would gravitate towards the more childish ones about princesses and knights,once again it was mostly due to his programming having a particular list of things children would clearly be into,not that Micheal ever made fun of him for it,he mostly enjoyed hearing his raspy voice ramble about those things,better than anything he’s heard from his co workers.

So every night at work—just before he leaves,BonBon was deactivated for the night,leaving the tech worker and the bear all alone,giving Freddy some time to choose a book to read even if they lack the variety then reading it to him before letting him too to deactivate as the tech worker left.Though when Micheal did agree to this,it didn’t stop the wave of embarrassment washing him as he read the stories out loud,mostly out of fear that a worker would hear him,however over time he begun to get more comfortable with this tradition,even going far as getting closer to the bear,feeling the metallic cold arm brush up against him while he spoke.

Tonight was not anything different,Micheal came into the breaker room,BonBon completely out for the night and Freddy who alway rushed in to give him a big squeeze then picking out a book and holding it in front of the tech worker’s face.

“R-read me this!” Freddy exclaimed,basically shoving the book in his face.

“Alright Alright,cool your wires” Micheal steps back to read the title,taking it out of the animatronic’s hand,”princess and the frog? I don’t see why not”

Freddy eagerly sat on the pad,while Micheal followed suit,sitting next to the other as he opened the page and began to read.

As Micheal read to the other,he couldn’t help but be acutely aware of his surroundings,picking up that Freddy’s handless arm was pressed up against his back and as the story continued Freddy had leaned his head onto his shoulder,the animatronic’s eyes focused onto the book.

Maybe Micheal was reading too much into the other’s actions but that didn’t stop from the rising heat in his cheek and the occasional stuttering when the cold metal brushed up against his neck.Still he carried on,because he didn’t want to make this any weirder than it already was.

Besides it’s Freddy’s job to make things weird.

“And so in order to break the frog’s curse,he had to be kissed” Micheal reads out,keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

“Do you think that if we k-kissed,you’d become an animatronic or I’d become a h-human?” Freddy asked so innocently yet his normal raspy voice was barely a whisper as he spoke,catching Micheal completely off guard with such a question.

“W-why this all of a sudden?” He manages to choke out,his hands trembling against the book.

Then Freddy leaned in closer,so close in fact--that if he was alive,Micheal would’ve felt his breath against his face.There was no way that the tech worker could back from,Freddy had him basically pinned.

“Would you k-kiss me?” The large bear prodded,his eyelids lowered as he stared at the other,ears perked forward in attentiveness,”is it w-wrong?”

He could barely manage to swallow the lump that was caught in his throat,His heart thumping loudly in his ears as the bear seemly inched more closer to him.Michael sat frozen like a deer in the headlights,uncertain how to deal with this,should he allow this to happen?,was it really wrong?

It has to be,after all--He was his father’s creation.

Yet it didn't stop a shaky hand from gently placing itself onto the animatronic’s shoulder,shivering from the contact of cold metal against his warm finger,Freddy stopped for a moment,seemily to process the action as Micheal cautiously watched on.

Then without having a second thought,the tech worker forced himself forward,gently yanking Freddy forward, to gently press his lips against the bear’s---well lack thereof,since it was mostly just squishing his face into Freddy’s.He only pulled away to take in some air before glancing up at the other.

Freddy seemed just as surprised as Micheal as they both pulled away,staring at the human with wide eyes.

“Awww I t-thought I'd become human!” Freddy lightly jokes to ease the awkward tension the room had.

Micheal shifts his cap to adjust it,”its okay,i like you the way you are”

He nearly stumbles when saying ‘like’,feeling off saying ‘love’ since this was a completely new territory.

Freddy gives him a tight squeeze,nuzzles his head against the other’s hair,”and i l-love you too!”

Good to know that the bear was more comfortable saying,the tech worker simply shrugged as he allowed the bed to snuggle up closer to him.

“So Uh” Micheal clears his throat,”want me to continue reading?”

Freddy didn’t verbally respond as he slowly nodded,leaning his head back onto the other’s shoulder,letting the sound of his human companion soothe his auditory sensors lulling him into his shut down state.


End file.
